


Fire

by WeNeedARuse



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur POV, Arthur is very slightly in control, Established Relationship, LITERALLY just sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Teasing, a bullet wound, some pain stuff, vandermorgan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeNeedARuse/pseuds/WeNeedARuse
Summary: "He’s riding him. Bathed in firelight. An old house, a gun fight and a new wound."Vandermorgan smut and I ain't even sorry.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I BRING YOU PORN!
> 
> So, The Revenge Business is coming to it's end (at some point) and it's all emotional distress (for me) from here on in. So I decided (with help) to write a porn instead. 
> 
> There is literally no reason for this. It's just porn. That I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!! I know this isn't what you guys want...but I'm pretty amazed that I could write anything today :)
> 
> Oh, and it's my 20th fic on here! Woo!!

He’s riding him. Bathed in firelight. An old house, a gun fight and a new wound. 

Dutch’s hands on his chest, stroking up and up and up.

A slow ride.

Deep,

Filled so that Arthur has to close his eyes, keep his head back, his hands digging into Dutch’s stomach.

Deeper.

He opens his eyes and looks down,

The bullet wound, the one that grazed Dutch’s shoulder and started this whole thing in motion, fresh bandaged and still leaking blood.

He picks up the pace

Just a little,

Thighs clenching, tightening, ignoring Dutch’s demanded growl to go faster, harder, use him all up.

He slows again and enjoys the sensation.

Of being on top.

Of being in control.

Of having Dutch laid out beneath him, visibly aching for more than he’s allowing.

It won’t last, of course, and he knows that if Dutch were a hundred percent he’d have gotten frustrated by now, flipped them, fucked him into the ground, groaning and growling in his ear…

Oh,

Fuck

He leans back,

Hands on Dutch’s thighs,

Displays himself as he never would for any other person on this goddamn earth.

Displays himself for Dutch and watches his eyes rake over him in a way far more intimate than any act could be.

They pour over him, 

Devour him.  


There it is.

Devour me.

He doesn’t say it out loud but he thinks it, slows again, barely moving as Dutch’s nails rake down his chest,

A sign of his displeasure,

Or a sign of too much pleasure?

Arthur laughs, grips suddenly at both of Dutch’s hands and slams them down onto the rug, holding them above his head as he pulls his hips up until only the tip of him is inside him.

Teasing himself, testing himself, just as much.

“Arthur…” A warning, pared with a groan of pleasure as he sinks back down. 

“Yes Dutch?” Up again until he’s almost empty, 

“Go harder.” A command.

“Don’t you like this?” 

He sees it in his eyes.

He likes it too much.

The fire casts a glow on his upturned face as Dutch closes his eyes against him and his fingers twist in Arthur’s, palms sweaty and slick. 

Back down,

Aching slow slide

To the hilt.

“Arthur, you’re playing with fire here.” He can control his expression but not his voice. Not the way it breaks as Arthur moves back up, not the way it quivers.

“Oh I know it.” He says softly, rocks back down, 

Up

Holds himself for a count of three,

Raised up over him,

Fingers in his,

Mouth hovering over his

Eyes 

On his

And Dutch pushes up suddenly, traps his mouth in a bite, bottom lip between his teeth as Arthur slams back down.

Harder now.

Rhythm easy

Like riding a horse.

He hears himself laugh into his mouth as Dutch pulls both legs up, feet flat to the floor for leverage.

And it’s a fight then,

To gain the upper hand

To watch the other lose control

Arthur rears back when Dutch grips to his thighs, holds him down so that he can’t move, can only take what he’s given, sharp glorious all consuming pleasurepain.

Fingers putting bruises on him.

Faster and faster now,

Sweat dripping down his chest, down his back, 

And the fire is burning.

He tries to grab Dutch’s hands again but he doesn’t let him.

He can’t surprise him with the same move twice.

So he changes,

Presses his fingers to the new blood wound, 

Digs them in and hears Dutch hiss as they move

Faster and faster and faster,

Pain.

Gasps and groans and curses gritted out through clenched teeth,

Arthur knows he’s close,

But he also knows that Dutch is closer.

Pain and pleasure. 

All worked up inside him. 

And only Arthur knows.  


Sweat pooling in the hollow of Dutch’s throat now, begging to be licked, begging to be tasted. And he doesn’t think he can take much more.

Control is lost,

But it’s not been given away.

Yet 

Dutch spreads his legs, rocks up harder now, chasing the pleasure, pulling Arthur down over him, one hand stroking down his back, down and down and down

Spreads him

Fucks him

As Arthur falls against his chest, covers him,

And lets him win the fight.

Dutch comes first. With a bite. Breaking skin.

Arthur comes second. Over beringed fingers. With Dutch still inside him.

And the fire still burns.


End file.
